Appreciation
by Doc Scratch
Summary: Some day he wanted to show Kyouya the Roman sunrise, to set the two side by side, to truly compare... but he feared his beloved sunrise would fall short in comparison. D18 one-shot


A/N: First KHR fic... wooo~! Odd actually that I'd do this pairing, considering my OTP is actually Hibari/Ryohei. I kid you not. But yeah Idk I just had this sitting in my brain so... out it goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I make no claim to it, nor am I making any profit off of this story.

Appreciation

There is something that transcends the importance of daily responsibilities. Dino has been a mafia boss for quite some time now, years always seem longer to the young, although Dino was steadily growing to the age where a few years no longer represents a very great period of time. Every morning he rose early, and every morning it was necessary. However, no matter how much time passed, he always made it a priority to clear his schedule at a certain time of day. If it was at all possible to postpone his duties, he did so, if only for that one hour every morning. You see, there was something, a sort of ritual, that Dino could not bear to miss.

In Rome, the sunrises are truly, heart-stoppingly beautiful. Dino had lived in Italy his whole life, and since becoming the boss of the Cavallone, he had traveled to many interesting and incredible places and seen many breathtaking sights. But the sunrise over Rome was more than just a sight, it was a spell, one that the young don had fallen under all too easily. When those first honeyed rays of sunlight broke like a wave over the basilica to flood into the streets of the city, carving sharp shadows through the baroque buildings and glistening off pale architecture, making it glow like stars... Dino would watch from his chosen rooftop, utterly captivated by the loveliness. The flares of multicoloured refractions off of windows and water, the little rainbows gleaming from glass and oil, changing even the faults of the city into glorious details. The sunlight like liquid gold, flowing into alleyways and splashing against the sides of the universities and the museums and, oh, but it was magnificent. Well worth the early awakening. And then Dino would descend from his viewpoint, go about his daily routine, take care of the family, all with the image of that perfect beauty in his mind.

Dino was a great appreciator of beauty. It is a rather stereotypical Italian trait, but one that the young Cavallone was happy to bear. Be it artwork, nature, talent, or a fine lady walking down the street, Dino would catch sight, observe, and admire. What was the point of beauty, after all, if it was not recognized? Not to say that Dino would paper his walls with fine paintings or make expensive reconstructions to his homes or go out on a wild night of debauchery with any and every pretty girl he found. No, despite rumors, Dino was guilty of none of these things. He believed in saving the Cavallone family's money for more important and urgent endeavours. Besides, the most beautiful thing in the world to Dino was the Roman sunrise, and that was certainly not for sale.

Well... that _had _been the most beautiful thing in the world to Dino. But now there was something else... something else that was priceless and heart-stopping and rare to see. Rather... someone. Dino had been contemplating the person in question for a truly inordinate amount of time. Hibari Kyouya... fearsome and gorgeous, seeming unaware of his own beauty in favor of his aptitude for violence. That appeared to be all the teen cared about. Violence. Kyouya, _his _Kyouya for Dino could not help but feel he had some claim on the boy he had helped to train (or was that just wishful thinking?), was both wild and cold. His animalistic nature was neatly tucked behind a sharp, intelligent gaze and a chilly, highly controlled demeanour. He was warm to no one, affectionate to no one, and was as likely to tear your head off as to look at you. He was also the most beautiful thing Dino had ever seen. Some day he wanted to show Kyouya the Roman sunrise, to set the two side by side, to truly compare... but he feared his beloved sunrise would fall short in comparison.

_It was the eyes_, he thought sometimes. _Those perfect dark, slanted eyes with the gleam of danger in them._ Then he would smile to himself and shake his head and do his best to turn his mind to other things. Other times, he would reconsider. _The hair, those soft black locks that fall around his eyes and frame his handsome face. That must be it._ And Dino would laugh nervously and remind himself that Kyouya was still young, still a boy. Or was he? No one seemed to know exactly how long the Disciplinary President had been at Namimori... Kyouya was ridiculously attached to the place. Though just how attached Dino still had yet to learn. _No it's the skin. _He would correct himself later. _That smooth pale skin, like ivory and cream, silk stretched over taut muscle and slender bones._ That's when Dino thought he was being really creepy, and would give himself a shake and force himself to think of Rome in the fresh sun instead. But some deep, denied part of his mind would still be tracing the edges of those eyes, the feathery soft hair and the contours of the young sharp-featured face, running imaginary fingertips over smooth Asian skin. And the rest of Dino shivered and looked away and hummed something distracting.

It never worked. He always found himself in the same place. Alone, with his bedroom door locked, the cool fabric of the comforter warming quickly to match his rising body heat, his long-fingered hand working feverishly up and down and up and down, his eyes shut to better see those piercing eyes, that exquisite slender form, those words, that phrase dropping from slim shell pink lips in that emotionless clipped tone and-oh, _Kyouya!_ Afterwords he would feel the shame, he would whine helplessly as he curled up and wondered why he had to have desires, why he couldn't just appreciate Hibari's beauty without any underlying wants or intentions.

It was an unbelievable relief when enough time had passed that Dino could be sure that, at least, his feelings were no longer for a child. It was extremely freeing to know for certain that it was Hibari himself, not his age, that Dino had been so hopelessly attracted to. Mind you, his odds of an actual relationship weren't any better simply because Hibari was an adult. The dark-haired beauty was as vicious and icy as ever, perhaps even moreso. Even speaking to him was downright dangerous these days, when he could no longer pass for a middle school student, his mood positively pitch black at all times.

However, Dino was nothing if not determined. The obstacles seemed to him to have fallen by the wayside, and hadn't his family been bothering him for years about finding someone to rule the Cavallones with him? Just the other day he recalled Romario coughing pointedly as a young woman smiled at Dino from across the restaurant. And the pretty young Kyoko had politely asked him at her wedding to the tenth Vongola if he hadn't anyone special in mind. Yes, the Bucking Horse was decided! He would take a bride at last! And he would have no other for his bride than the lovely Hibari Kyouya! Nothing could change his mind!

Once the decision was made, it was a simple matter to set a flight for Japan. He'd visited countless times before, on business trips, to offer assistance to his allies, or even just to see his 'little brother' and his friends once in a while. He'd reached the point where he could almost speak Japanese without his Italian accent cutting in! Truly, a grand accomplishment. For the entire flight he was jittery and overflowing with energy. The jet lag didn't stand a chance against the lovestruck don of Cavallone, and his men were picking up on it. They had no idea why their boss was so hyped up, he had chosen not to confide his intentions to anyone, lest they be unsuccessful... which was incredibly likely. Dino would have come all by himself if he hadn't known how suspicious that would look. Besides, Hibari was insanely strong, always had been, and Dino didn't fancy dragging himself to a hospital when or if it would be necessary.

The plane landed and Dino shot off like a bullet, his men floundering in their efforts to keep up-... at least until their boss was out of sight, at which point he tripped over air and faceplanted. Hard.

"I hope this isn't an omen..." Dino stated into the cement, pushing himself up just as his subordinates rounded the corner. They immediately circled him, chattering concernedly, Romario helping Dino back to his feet and offering a handkerchief for his bleeding nose, which the Cavallone gratefully accepted. "Thanks Romario! I really don't know what happened there, haha! I guess I'm overexcited." Dino grinned, holding the handkerchief to his nose and turning to march off again. Romario sighed affectionately, curious as to what his boss was up to, but knowing it wasn't his place to ask.

The goal now was to locate Hibari! This was not, in fact, terribly difficult. All you had to do was go to Namimori and look suspicious, sooner or later the (ex) Head of the Disciplinary Committee would show up to bite you to death. Dino was actually surprisingly bad at looking suspicious. He just had such a friendly disposition and aura of cheeriness that most people automatically assumed he meant no harm. Still, this was hardly a setback, seeing as how Hibari seemed to believe that everything short of small cute animals were a potential threat to his school. So Dino stood at the gates and waited patiently, knowing that eventually Hibari's curiousity and protective instincts would draw him out.

He wasn't disappointed. "Hello Kyouya." Dino greeted politely. He may have been in a positively exuberant mood, but he wasn't about to drop his guard. Hibari was formidable in every sense, far be it from Dino to disrespect the 'carnivore' of Namimori. The Japanese boy tilted his chin in a wordless dismissal, or perhaps an acceptance, of the informal use of his name. Dino still couldn't claim an ability to completely read the Cloud Guardian, though he prided himself on the idea that he'd come a lot closer than just about anyone else still walking and talking.

"Cavallone." Hibari stated flatly, raising his arm to let his sleeve fall aside and reveal one of his tonfa. He was still wearing his middle school uniform, though he must have had it tailored for his older, taller figure. "What do you want?" Dino smiled, same old Hibari. The fact that he hadn't been attacked yet was a very good sign.

"Oh, I just wanted to have a talk with you." He answered, holding up his hands and leaving his whip on his belt to let Hibari know that when he said talk, he meant talk, and not 'fierce battle that will leave us both in need of medical care and several days rest.' Unfortunately, though he understood the message, the faint note of interest in Hibari's eyes died, fortifying the hard wall of ice in his gaze.

"If you waste my time, I'll bite you to death." Hibari warned, shifting restlessly, limbs lithe beneath their cloth coverings, as if he was considering simply attacking anyway. He probably was. Dino did not want that to happen, although he didn't delude himself that he'd be able to hold up a relationship with Hibari and not have constant fights with him. Dino had learned long ago that the Cloud Guardian was utterly untameable, in a way it was part of his appeal.

Far from disheartened, the young boss' smile grew as he responded. "I won't, don't worry. I just wanted to ask you something, something important." Dino raised his chin slightly, taking on a serious expression. Hibari's head inclined slightly, an eyebrow arching in a show of curiousity, as if to say 'go on.' So Dino stuck his hand in his pocket. Hibari stiffened immediately, his stance changing to a defensive position, but Dino didn't make another move. Hibari still didn't relax.

"Well, you see, Kyouya. I've been thinking... for a long time. You're a pretty incredible guy, and not just because your strength is borderline terrifying." Dino took a moment to enjoy the sight of a confused Hibari Kyouya, it lasted barely a second before he was looking at another frosty glare.

"I said not to waste my time, herbivore. Get to the point." Hibari had raised his tonfa again. Never a good sign. Dino cleared his throat and hurried on with his little speech.

"Anyway, what I'm getting at here is that I've had feelings for you for longer than I'd care to admit, and in the interests of time and getting this out before you bite me to death, I'm just going to jump right to it." Dino knew it was cliche, but some cliches were simply meant to be, besides, it just felt right to get down on one knee, and the look of pure, raw shock on Hibari's lovely face was certainly worth dying for. Dino felt a surge of confidence looking into those beautiful, slightly wider than usual, dark eyes, and as he slipped the velvet box out of his pocket and snapped it open to reveal the expensive engagement ring, he had the amazing feeling that he was going to live to see his Roman sunset again. "Kyouya, would you marry me?"

There was a long period of silence, preceded by the soft plopping sound of several mafia thugs' jaws dropping open. Hibari was completely, unnaturally still. Even his chest appeared to have ceased rising and falling. And then his face fell back into it's customary warmthless expression.

"Why?" He asked, devoid of any tone that may have indicated a preference one way or the other. Dino wasted a few precious moments wondering if this was bad, because it wasn't a yes, or good because it wasn't a tonfa in his nether regions.

"Um... because... I love you?" Dino suggested, honest, but nervous, that sudden surge of confidence all but spent. Hibari just stared at him. Were his cheeks a little pink? Just a little? It was impossible to tell. Dino's heart was beating so fast and hard that it was difficult to focus on anything external. Hibari had fallen silent, his stance no longer suggestive of battle readiness, his gaze shifting to the side, eyes moving to examine the background. This was Hibari contemplating.

"You." He addressed Dino, and the Bucking Horse perked up, dying hope in his gaze. "You're the head of your mafia." It was a statement, not a question, but Dino nodded in confirmation all the same. "You're rich, yes?" And his heart sank. Had he really misjudged Hibari that badly? True, he'd hardly expected the boy to return his proclamation of love, but to be concerned with something as superficial as money... Dino caught himself nodding again, midthought. "Buy me Namimori."

There was a moment, utterly frozen, utterly wordless, where the background faded into the foreground and the sounds of the birds flitting in the nearby copse of trees were louder than Dino's own thoughts. He came back to life with a sharp jerk, staring up at Hibari in shock and wonder. Hibari was staring right back at him, expectantly.

"Ah... what?" Dino could no more help the question than he could help breathing. It was reflexive.

"Buy me Namimori." Hibari repeated with a patience Dino hadn't known he possessed. "And I'll marry you. But I'm not leaving my school behind in someone else's hands." Dino swallowed once. He swallowed again. His brain had skipped and caught on 'I'll marry you.' and his mouth was suddenly bone dry. He licked his lips, found that this time he was able to resist the urge to ask 'what?' and took Hibari's stunningly unresisting hand in one of his own.

"Alright." He agreed breathlessly, his head feeling light and airy, the entire scene had taken on an surreal quality, he could scarcely believe he wasn't dreaming as he slid the ring onto Hibari's slim, lightly calloused finger. Dino no longer had any sense of time, so he couldn't say exactly how long it had been before Hibari tapped him on the top of his head, giving him a mild glare.

"Stand up, Dino." He ordered, the name like music dropping from his lips, and Dino scrambled to obey, getting to his feet smoothly despite the world spinning around him. "Now tell your men to move. They're ruining the grass."

Dino laughed, and threw his arms around his new fiance, marvelling when he didn't feel metal biting into his sides, and sighing in delight when Hibari rested his chin on his shoulder. It was a perfect moment.

"Really. Tell them to move, or I'm going to bite them to death."

The End~


End file.
